Red
by peannie
Summary: Mm. First fanfic. No flames please.  LavixAllen. Leave good reviews and I'll post more?
1. Nightmare

* * *

_Red._

Red like the sunrises I could have watched with you.

Like the fire that burned within me.

Like the blush on my cheeks each time you turned to look at me.

_It was red and smelled fruity. Like shampoo.  
_

"_Don't stop."_

_His back shuddered against the shadowed body. The figure spoke, but no voice was heard. _

_Each_thrust_, each _push_, each _grope_ of skin. Heaven. On an Earth so cruel._

_Panting, hot breath against his neck, sweat dripping down between the two bodies. "Harder." Friction against his skin. So close. "Ah!" Another flash of red._

A dream.

Allen sat up quickly, sweating and panting. His fingers gripped the sheets. He sighed, inhaling deeply. What _was_ that? He shook his head, laying back down. The small clock on his table flashed 8:00 a.m. It was an hour behind. He glanced to the door, half expecting someone to come in. But no.

"Perhaps it's time to get up?" His eyes wandered to the curtained window, the sunlight dripping into the room through cracks in the curtains. He slipped his feet over the edge of his bed, walking to the window. Even without drawing the curtain aside could you see the sunlight. The ocean. A knock at his door.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes, Lenalee-san?"

"Brother would like to see you."

He smiled. Life was never boring at the Order. Never. "I'll be right there." She left from his door, leaving him to get showered and changed. A nice, hot shower.

Allen towel dried his white hair, sighing. Perspiration and hot water dripped down his neck and chest as he buttoned up his shirt. Shoes went on last.

Locked and closed his door, Allen took the stairs to Komui's office. Several finder's were "home". He nodded to be polite, smiling. A few smiles back, a glare, a wave from Jerry. Allen returned the gesture, deciding to come back to eat after his briefing. He thought of all he could eat. All the breakfast item. Lunch. Dinner entrées. And the desserts! The ice cream, cakes, and pies. He licked his lips to keep from drooling, knocking on Komui's office door. "Komui-san? You wanted to see-- me?"

Lavi sat on the couch. Lenalee to his right, Bookman to his left. "Ah. . .?"

"New mission, Allen! You've been lazing around too much!" Komui said with a smile. "Before I actually send you out, _I'm _ going to research a bit more." He handed Allen a black folder with the Rose Cross on the front.. "And by _me_, I mean the finder." He chuckled at his own joke, expecting them to laugh as well. "Sit, please." He gestured to Allen, a frown tugging at his lips as no one else laughed.

Allen took his seat next to Lenalee. As soon as Komui began to talk, he drifted out. He thought blankly for a few minutes, staring into the Xeroxed papers nestled neatly inside the black folder. They were full of the science departments messy handwriting, sticky notes, and pictures. Europe? Maybe.

". . . flocking akuma in the area . ."

"All--un."

". . possible sources of two innocence."

"Allen--"

"I will inform you of more tomorrow before you leave."

"Allen-kun, are you alright?"

He blinked slowly out of his dream land. "Yes! Fine, fine . ." He yawned. "Just a bit tired." He gave a smile, looking over at Lavi's curious face.

**Red.**

"Ah." He laughed awkwardly, holding his hands in front of him. "If you say so. ." Lenalee seemed doubtful but returned Allen's smile nonetheless. "Get some rest, Allen-kun. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Lavi nodded from over Lenalee's shoulder, "Yeah, 'bean sprout.'" He said playfully, knowing how bad Allen hated the nickname Yuu gave him.

Allen sighed for the third time that day, closing the folder. He waited until the others left to take his leave as well. On the inside, he was glad they hadn't left yet.

He suddenly didn't feel hungry, more tired, but ordered something to eat for the go. "Two slices of turtle cheesecake, a lemon crème donut, four scoops of lemon ice cream, with mango slices and cherries on top. . " The list went on.

Yeah. D.Gray-Man to Katsura Hoshino.

Sorry if it sucks, guyss. ;; It's just startingg. I promise better stuff later!


	2. Catalyst

Jerry laughed, used to Allen's unbelievably large food orders.

"Can I have that sent to my room?" Allen had been wondering this for quite awhile, finally gathering the nerve to ask.

"Sure!" Jerry gave a hearty smile, getting to his job. "Make sure you're up there! I'll send someone to deliver the food."

"A-alright!"

He hurried to his room, sitting on the bed. His hunger slowly returned as he thought of the sweets he had ordered, and now he was impatient. His door opened and white boxes and small buckets were stacked on top of each other. "Dinner's here!" Lavi was hidden behind the stacks of Styrofoam.

Allen stood up and cleared a place on his table. "Set it down there, please, Lavi-san." Lavi smiled. "A lot of food you got there. Care to share?" Allen blinked, "I g-guess. .?" He took hold of one of the buckets of ice cream, the red head pulling open a styrofoam plate to reveal a cheesecake slice. "What's with all the sweets?" The pale boy blinked once more, "No reason. . Just wanted something sweet." He ate quickly, as if he hadn't eaten in days. Lavi, on the other hand, ate a couple of slices of cheesecake and a bucket of ice cream. Mango sorbet. Whip cream. Cherries. "This is new."

"Oi!" Lavi collapsed in one of Allen's chairs, rubbing his full belly. "Always did love the food here." The white haired boy bore into the empty bucket, as if he were sad that it was all gone. His dream. "Allen? Somethin' on your mind?"

"Huh?" A light blush spread across his cheeks.

Lavi crossed the room, dropping down next to Allen on his bed. "Allen? You in there?" Allen tensed as he drew closer. "I'm fine. ." He breathed in deeply, cheeks puffing. The older boy placed his hands on Allen's cheeks, squishing them. "No pouting!" Allen squeaked, letting the air out from his cheeks, his face turning a brighter shade of red. "Gosh, Allen. I think you're sick? You're awfully hot." Lavi said in a teasing tone.

"I'm fine, Lavi!" Allen snapped, pursing his lips in a thin line.

". . ." Silence struck Lavi's lips. He stood from the bed and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the meal," the door opened and he stepped outside. "And sorry for calling you bean sprout earlier." He left. "I . . I didn't . . mean it." Allen shifted uneasily, curling up on his bed. What had he done now. . He closed his eyes, white bangs falling in his face. A sinking feeling in his heart.

As if he might not come back.

* * *

Lavi was gently pressed against Allen's door. He heard his soft apology. "I . I didn't . . mean it." And the familiar sigh he had been giving all that day. The boy laughed to himself. What was he thinking? The noon bell struck, breaking his concentration. The Order was always boring. With nothing left to do, Lavi took to his room. Books piled on books. Mountains of papers. No Bookman in sight. "Looks like old panda ain't here." He sorted through papers, reading several, stacking them in the correct piles. So much history so little time. So very, very little time. The red head took refuge in the bed he uncovered from beneath all the papers. He hid under the thin, cold sheets. Something he remembered doing as a kid. Hiding from the world's problems. Hiding from his problems. The clock flashed 2:20. Already? Two hours passed already? "Ah, well. Might as well pack up the sleep." 

The older boy closed his green eyes, clinging to the freshly washed pillow cases blankets, and sheets.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes slowly, sniffing into the pillow he held so tightly. Fruity. He smiled to himself. It's not possible, but he had to find out. Sleep probably wouldn't come back to him for a few hours, so he settled on exercise. He lay on his back, knees pointed to the ceiling. A hundred sit ups. 10 . . 11 . . 20 . . 30 . . it continued. He rolled over, 100 push-ups with one arm; each. Sweat trickled down his forehead and neck. He switched arms, pushing himself up and down. White hair stuck to his temples. The clock was turned from plain view so time passed quickly. He grew tired. Just 20 more hand stands. Up and down, up and down, up and down . . . 3 . 2 . 1. He fell to his knees, panting, pushing himself to get back into bed. **Sleep.**

Allen rolled over as a knock on his door sounded. "It's open . ." he said groggily. The door closed shut as footsteps closed in on him. Sleepy gray eyes glanced up at the red head. "Lavi . . I'm sorry, I shouldn't--" A finger pressed to the pale one's lips, quickly replaced with something warm.

Lavi crawled on top of Allen, feeling his lips part in surprise. He took this chance to slip his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Allen blushed, pushing gently against his elders body. A warm tongue slid along his own, cold hands pressed to his exposed skin, sending goose pimples up his side and arms. "Ahh . . " The younger boy's chest tensed as his pajama shirt was lifted. Lips trailed down white skin, leaving a red glow in his face. Sweet kisses. Allen licked his lips, tasting the older boy's tongue.

Another knock at his door. Allen's eyes snapped open, falling out of bed. "AH!" _Thud_. The knock came louder and harder. "Hurry, Allen-kun, you're going to be late!"

"Yes, yes, Lenalee-san!" He got to his feet, pulling on clean clothes and his exorcist coat. "Come, Tim!" He quickly stepped into his shoes, bringing the black folder along with him. Timcanpy settled on the crown of Allen's head, wings and tail floating behind as Allen ran.

"Bookman and Lavi went on ahead, Allen." Lenalee patted his shoulder, letting him catch his breath. He plopped down on one of the boat benches. "From here, we're taking the train." Allen nodded, yawning. It was an awfully quiet boat ride, feeling Timcanpy ever so often chew on his hair.

A boy waved from afar, "Hurry up, you two! Train's leaving!" More running. . Allen groaned, sliding into the first class cabin that was prepared for their unexpected arrival. A white uniformed man stood and bowed to both Lenalee and Allen. "My name is Kenny." He stood, about as tall as Lavi with blue hair that was tied back. "I shall be your guide on this mission."

"So what did I miss this morning?" Allen stretched some, looking back and forth from Lavi to Lenalee. Bookman sat outside, discussing things with the finder.

"Nothing." Lavi half-smiled, folding his arms. "Though, as Komui had said, there is one awakened innocence," Allen nodded in understanding. "And several reports of your master, Allen." A sly smile tugged at the corners of Lavi's lips as he watched the boys face change. "Ah . .! That's great!" Allen gripped the edge of his seat, scared, but also comforted. His eyes darted up to the yellow ball curled up in his hair. Another hour on this train.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for Allen's soft snoring. Bookman was still outside chatting with the finder. "I'll be right back." Lenalee smiled, heading out to the bathroom. Lavi looked to Allen's general direction. "I guess it's fate?" He joked to himself, shifting seats, beginning to braid Allen's hair.

Allen moved in his seat, leaning into Lavi. "Ah. ." He blinked open sleepy eyes, staring into emerald green eyes. "Lavi!"

"Oh. You're awake."

"Yes . ."

"Oh-- I, uhm .. Braided your hair?" He threw a smile, feeling the boy tense against him. Silence for a few passing seconds, and then Lenalee's silhouette against the window. "Are we there yet?" The girl nodded, taking her single suitcase from the top. Allen and Lavi followed suit, stepping off the train. A tiny village with large farmlands. It was harvest season.

* * *

Ahh. Yes. I'm really fast with updates? I have a bit more that I'll get around to typing before I go to bed, so please be patient, I'm going as fast as I can. 

Read and review, thank you!

peannie


	3. In Repair

"My, oh my." Allen gasped, smiling at the beauty of the scene. Leaves had just begun to turn the crimson reds and lustrous gold's. Fruits hung on several trees, vegetables seemed ripe for the picking. And yet, there was no one to pick them. Where was everyone . .? He turned his head. '_Akuma._' "Lavi! Lenalee! Behind you!" He jumped, slicing easily through level one Akuma with his activated innocence.

"Fire Seal!" Lavi brought his hammer down, a pillar of flame surrounding several Akuma at once.

"It seems like there's only Akuma here. Guess brother was wrong." Lenalee sighed, setting her suitcase down on the ground. Not a person to be seen. Nowhere.

A voice from behind. "Thank you, sir's and ma'am." A girl stepped up from behind them. She shyly continued forward, bowing in complete respect. "Thank you for ridding our village of those horrible monsters." She smiled, her tone very polite despite her raggedy looking appearance. "Please allow us the honor of feeding and housing you." She bowed once more, pointing in the direction of an average looking house that looked better on the inside than the on the outside.

"How many people live in this village?" Allen's voice sounded as the girl led them to their rooms. He felt as if there was more than meets the eye. "A few families . ." She shuffled shyly, showing Bookman and the finder into the larger of the rooms. "Everyone left as soon as those . . Akuma as you called them, stalking their way into this village." Her smile never faded, blushing a bit each time she looked up to Allen or Lavi. Her hair was in a messy braid that reached down past her hips, her clothing seemed like it was sewn from different shirts. "This is your room." Another smile as the girl entered her room. "And this shall be your room." She bowed for one last time. "I hope there are no problems in your accommodations for today." She curtseyed like a girl should. "If you have any needs at all, I shall be down the hall or in the kitchen."

"Oh! Miss!" Lenalee stopped her in her tracks. "What is your name?"

The girl turned somewhat, her hand on the railing of the stairway. "Anna Elizibeth." She said slowly, blushing. "Call me Annie." She stepped one foot in front of the other as her figure disappeared downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Dinner starts at 8:30 sharp!" She yelled up.

Allen retired to the room, laying on the bed. It was more comfortable than it looked. The pillows were soft and squishy, the blankets of down feathers. Lavi sat in the chair across the room. A silence between them. Either boy wanted to say something, but their thoughts held them back.

* * *

Annie sat in the dining hall. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small. Enough to house a party of fifteen. Fine, almost untouched china lay in stacks in the glass cupboards. The pantry was stocked to the brim of vegetables, fruits, and several canned goods that were traded; the fridge full of fresh milk and cheeses of near every kind. The tables were clean, with a dark cherry wood finish. 

She lay here face upon the cool table, lost in what she called a dream. "Annie?" She opened her eyes, staring into Lenalee's face. "Gosh you're pretty." Lenalee flushed with embarrassment. "Why, thank you." The older girl sat across from Annie.

"Do you live here by yourself, Annie?"

She smiled ever-so-slightly, nodding a bit. "Yes. . Ever since mummy and dad were attacked and killed by those monsters. Brother ran away with the other villagers, afraid for his life."

"Oh, . . I'm so sorry." Lenalee pursed her lips uncomfortably, "Would you like help with dinner?"

"Oh! Yes! Please!" She covered her mouth quickly, cheeks tinting red. "If it's not too much to ask . . I've never really cooked for anyone, besides myself, before . ."

Dinner was soon started, who knows what the end result would be. Vegetable stir fry? With lemon chicken on the side. Sounded good.

Allen stared nervously at the clock. Lavi had left a while ago, going for a walk. It was 7:46, and already he could taste dinner.

* * *

Lavi sighed against the cool breeze that mussed through his hair. High up on a tree branch, hidden in crimson leaves, where he though no one could reach him. But they had found a way. Akuma carcasses lay strewn about the leafy ground of the tree. His breath came in soft pants. 

'_The hell with it._' Lavi stretched. He would have to go back to the house for dinner soon. But being around Allen had started to get awkward. He pressed a fingertip to his lips, lost in a thought. He could _taste_ Allen's sweet tongue. He could _feel_ Allen's soft heart beating against his own. He could _hear_ Allen's soft moans and cries for more in his head as he thought about it a bit longer. Was it just a dream?

He jumped down from the tree, walking back towards the house.

Lenalee and Bookman sat at the dinner table, steaming plates of chicken and rice in front of them. Allen sat at the near end of the table, picking at his food. "Smells good." He sat a ways from Allen, spooning rice past his lips.

"Kenny has gone to check out the surrounding area for Akuma and suspicious acts." Lenalee nodded to Lavi, smiling. Annie seemed bubbly as usual. "I sent him out with a small lunchbox."

"He should be back soon with news." Bookman spoke up, eating the traditional way-- with chopsticks. Allen hummed to himself as he ate, rather slowly.

Annie was the first to finish, several keys in her pocket jingled as she washed her own plate. She returned to the table, feeling as if she didn't fit in with the group of exorcists. "So, uhm . ., what exactly is 'innocence'?" She shyly asked, placing her hands in her lap.

"A weapon that exorcists use in order to save the souls of Akuma. We call these people accommodaters." Bookman rested his chopsticks on the edge of his finished bowl. "They come in several types." He gestured to Allen. "Allen's is a parasite-type innocence." His hands moved to Lenalee and Lavi. "As for these two, they carry equipment type innocence."

Annie nodded a bit, hardly understanding. "Alright then. ." She glanced up. "So you think there is . . an innocence here?"

"We don't just think. We know." Kenny had returned, his white coat tattered and bloodstained, scratches on his face and arms.

* * *

Ahh. Sorry for the fast updates. Just tried to get as much as I could before I collapsed. Didn't want to leave it too short.

I'll work on more during school! Moving soon, so things might be a little slow. If you guys like this one, I might write another?!

* * *


	4. Stolen

-1Kenny bowed to Annie in apology. "I'm afraid I lost your lunch box in my escape. Is it too much to ask for another plate?" Annie stood quickly, "Never!" And hurried to the kitchen to prepare his food.

The finder took his seat beside Allen, "We're surrounded. Level one and two Akuma everywhere." He drummed his fingertips on the table. "The innocence is _here_, but neither they or we, for that matter, know where it is."

The soft jingling of keys in Annie's pocket as she set the plate in the oven for a few minutes, to heat it up. She hummed to herself, smiling happily, turning the oven on.

A map was laid flat on the table, a red circle around the city they were currently in. "We have to find the innocence as soon as we can!" Lavi stood up, his hand planted firmly into the wood. A scream and the clatter of pots and pans against the tiled floor cut off his concentration.

"Akuma!" Everyone stood up, running to the kitchen, "Annie!"

She lay unconscious on the floor, clinging to the ring of keys in her pocket. Several Akuma surrounded her, intent on taking her away. One of the larger Akuma turned, '_Shot fire._' Smoke rose up about between the two groups, dividing them.

The soft jingle of keys hitting the ground as the Akuma escaped with Annie.

Allen gently brushed Lavi aside, picking the keys up. He stared at the keys for awhile. "What if .. This was the innocence?" He held up the key ring to the others.

"Allen, you and Lavi must go and save Annie!" Lenalee ordered, taking the ring from Allen's hands. "Ah. ." He shied away some, glancing back at Lavi who had already taken off. '_Innocence- activate!_' He followed soon after Lavi, uneasy about this whole deal. Timcanpy raced between Lavi and Allen, flitting around like a gold bug.

Lenalee glanced down at Bookman who examined the key ring, the so-called innocence. "This isn't it . ." "What?" Lenalee covered her mouth. "Then where is it?!" She panicked a bit, her attention flitting back and forth between Kenny and Bookman. "It's possible that she has a parasite type innocence . ." Kenny helped Lenalee into a seat, trying to get her to calm down. "Allen and Lavi shall take care of it, Lenalee-san. Have faith."

* * *

Allen stopped in the middle of a large clearing, Lavi now behind him. "Where did they go . .?" "Behind you, Lavi!" Allen tackled Lavi to the ground, pushing him out of the way, leaving him to get shot by the blood bullets. He panted, skin turning dark, staring down at the other boy, "Are you alright?"

"A-Allen . ." The pale boy tensed, feeling the virus pulse in his body. "It's a-alright. ." He breathed slowly, purifying himself of the virus. "Are you alright, Lavi?" He asked once more, a hint of concern in his voice. "Y-yeah. ." The older boy nodded, swallowing harshly. "I'm fine."

Both stood up, backs to each other, surrounded by several Akuma. "Fire Seal!" The familiar pillar of flame shined in the night sky. Allen aimed his arm, taking more than enough damage to the Akuma. The more powerful of the group hovered overhead, Annie still in their grasp.

Lenalee shifted, her eyes closed halfway. "I'm so tired . ." Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright. Get some rest." She nodded, slowly walking up the steps to her room, leaving Bookman and Kenny to talk.

Kenny took Lenalee's place in the chair, glancing out of the window. "At least, I hope they'll be alright out there."

Both boys panted, "Lavi. . I can't keep this up." There was one last Akuma. The largest of them, Annie nestled not so safely in its claws. She looked as if she could fall at any moment. "Lavi . . You need to--" Allen collapsed forward, at his breaking point. "Allen. .?" He gently picked him up. "Allen!" He shook him slightly. "Allen, wake up!" The boy groaned, weak from not eating or drinking. The older boy sighed, face draining of color. It wouldn't take much- the Akuma was near death.

Lavi jumped forward, bashing the Akuma with his hammer. "Grow, grow!" His breath came in ragged gasps, feeling his heart beat fast.

Annie slipped from the Akuma's grasp as it died, his hand catching hers quickly. He lay her down next to Allen. "There's only one easy way to do this." He gathered both unconscious bodies on his, "Extend, extend, extend!"

* * *

The sound of glass breaking woke Kenny up, causing him to fall out of his chair. "Ah!" He hurried to pick Annie up. "Take her, I've got Allen." Lavi hoisted Allen onto his back, carrying him to their room. He grabbed the plate Allen had unfinished and a kitchen towel as he went up the stairs, trying to keep Allen from falling. "God, you're heavy. ."

He placed the plate and towel on the table, laying Allen down gently in the bed. He took the fruit bowl from the table, filling it with warm water. He watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, resting the warm towel on Allen's forehead. "You really should have eaten something . . What's eating you, Allen?"

He made a soft noise, his brow wrinkling. "L-Lavi . ." A sigh from his chapped lips. The older boy tensed a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed. Water dripped down the sides of Allen's face as Lavi stripped him of his exorcist coat and shirt. "You're obviously not going to just get up and eat . ." He mocked a sigh, sipping water from the cup he held in his hands, pressing his lips to Allen's. '_C'mon, drink._' Allen's lips parted slightly, allowing the cool liquid to slip down his throat. Lavi smiled, blushing lightly as the warmth returned to the boy's lips. Another sip of water, and another wet kiss, his blush turning a darker shade of red. He shook the thought away, laying on his side of the bed. Allen's head turned slightly. "Lavi . . Are you okay?" His eyes opened halfway, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, Allen. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you." He coughed softly, shying as the words left his lips. Allen slowly rose from bed, holding himself up against the wall, taking food from the plate. He ate quickly, but not as fast as usual. At least his hunger was coming back. "Allen . ." Lavi rose behind him, the difference in their height apparent. "There's . . something that's been on my mind."

He finished up his dinner, "Yes, Lavi-san?"

Lavi curled his fingers gently under Allen's jaw line, bringing his face closer to his own. Soft lips met Allen's, tensing slightly. "Ahh . ." He returned the kiss hesitantly, unsure of what he wanted.

"Ah . . So that's how it is." Lavi gave a smile, settling back on the bed.

* * *

Okay. Chapter 4! Yay!

Ooh. I've begun chapter 5. It'll be short, sorry guys.


	5. Take Me Away

-1Allen tensed, did he say something wrong?

"N-no, Lavi!" He blushed, feeling a bit awkward. But at least, he knew now what he wanted.

Allen pressed his forehead to Lavi's, smiling, with a bit of lemon sauce on his lip. "You're so goofy, Allen. You don't have to pretend."

"Who's pretending . .?" Allen smirked, pushing his lips to Lavi's so that he could taste the lemon sauce. The older boy relaxed a bit against the pillows, laying back on his elbows. Too good to be true, for the older boy at least. Shoes were slipped off, as well as shirts.

The red head took control, trailing sweet kisses down his muscled chest. "L-Lavi, do-on't." He gasped, gripping the sheets in between his fingers. A soft sigh against the cold air in the room. It was about to get pretty hot- already he could feel it. "Lavi!" He moaned quietly as the older boy's lips trailed around Allen's nipples, holding his thin waist. Fingers twisted in dark red locks of hair, breath caught in his throat.

Allen slid in between Lavi's legs, pressing slowly against his elder. "I'll be gentle." Lavi teased Allen, playfully twirling his white hair around his finger. Allen held onto Lavi's shoulders as his comrade's fingers slipped down to the front of his pants, finding the zipper and pulling it down. His whole body tensed, blushing deeply, uttering a small whine. Lavi placed his lips to Allen's neck, sucking here and there as he stroked the front of the younger boy's crotch. "Mmn. ." Nails dug into Lavi's back, causing him to shut his eyes. "Alright, alright . ." He undid the button of his pants, but did nothing, sucking and biting playfully at Allen's neck. "Don't leave marks . ."

Lips met again, parting so their tongues could meet. Allen could taste Lavi's sweet breath, the minty smell. Small moans of excitement slipped past each kiss, holding his elder even closer, almost begging for more. "I need you, Allen . ." Lavi breathed against Allen's neck, planting soft kisses to and from his lips. Arms wrapped securely around his waist, smiling. A new purpose in life.

Lavi's hips bucked against Allen's, grinding slowly into him. "Nnhh. ." Allen hesitantly trailed his fingers towards the brim of his pants, tugging at them. Lavi pulled them off quickly, tugging Allen's off at the same rate. Hands wrapped around Lavi's wrists, restraining him from doing anything further. "I . . Is this just another dream?" He dared to ask, confused, excited, warmed by emotions he'd never felt before.

"If it's just a dream, I never want to wake up." Lavi planted a kiss on Allen's forehead, caressing his cheek with smooth hands. Allen nodded, pulling Lavi into a deep kiss, each boy's tongue exploring the other's mouth. Friction built up in their pants and in between them, sweat dripping down toned muscles and cheeks. Lavi looped his fingers over the elastic edge of Allen's boxers, shyly glancing up at the boy. Allen nodded in agreement, slipping Lavi's off at the same time. Both boys sat up, pressed against each other, kissing a shoulder here, a cheek there. Allen sucked in what little stomach fat he had as Lavi's warm fingers embraced his shaft, shuddering with pure adrenaline. He did the same to the other, stroking slowly. "Ah-haah. ." He moaned into Lavi's ear, falling gently back with him. "Allen." Lavi giggled in a girlish tone, quicking his strokes as he grew harder in Allen's hand. His thumb pushed back and forth against the tip, teasing him with short rubs. Allen whined.

Lavi massaged Allen's thighs, coaxing him on, "Just like that . ." A soft sigh, squeezes in between massages as his fingers caressed the younger boy's bare skin. He took this chance to explore through his body, kissing him on the lips, the neck, the chest, feeling Allen's fingers work their magic on him. Moans passed through each boys' lips, growing louder with each pleasure-filled moment. Time seemed to stop for seconds at a time, savoring the feeling. "A-Allen . ." Lavi panted, his forehead pressed to the boy's chest, licking up the light sheet of sweat on his skin. Friction between their bodies, like _before_. "Faster, Lavi . .!" Allen softly cried out for more, bucking lightly against his elder. Goose bumps slid up Allen's neck as the strokes quickened, feeling so close, but wanting so much more.

The red head laughed at the boy's enthusiasm, nails scraping gently into his sides. "I can't hold it, Lavi . ." Allen nearly whined, seeming as if it were all just a giant fantasy. Either boy was close to his own release, letting it build up a bit more.

Kisses were delivered to various parts of the body, with soft lips and a warm tongue, making the room seem even hotter. _Don't end._ Neither wanted it to end. Just a little longer. .

A sharp gasp caught in Allen's throat, a sigh, and his release. "Ah . .!" He fell flat against the bed sheets, looking up shyly into Lavi's emerald greens. The older boy smiled, happy that Allen was happy, but still confused.


	6. Run Away

Lavi opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. He felt warmth, a great warmth, against him. His face flushed as he looked down into Allen's white hair. It wasn't a dream after all. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, inhaling the scent of his hair. He was at peace, for now.

He got up and off the bed, pulling his boxers and pants on. A commotion downstairs.

"What's going on?" He blinked, staring at the blood pooling underneath Annie's hands. "She's an equipment type, Lavi."

The girl rocked back and forth, cradling her hands, seeming as if she'd gone crazy. Kenny gently placed an arm around her, "We need to get her to the Order."

"We'll be leaving soon. Go wake up Allen." Lenalee interrupted.

Lavi did as he was told, but Allen had already gotten up and nearly dress. The older boy blushed and just stood there, closing the door behind him. He thought about how they met, how cute and vulnerable he looked in the hospital.

"Oh. Lavi." Allen smiled, pulling his coat on. "There you are."

Lavi pursed his lips, hiding the confusion in his eyes. "We're leaving soon."

"Oh, okay."

The older boy moved beside the youth, taking his hand. "Allen .."

Allen pulled his hand away, shy. "Yes, Lavi?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

Both boys went downstairs.

". . can take her to the Order. You two go find out about General Cross." Lenalee turned, "C'mon, Allen! We're going to the next village. Someone claimed to have seen your master there."

"A-alright." He didn't turn to Lavi. No kiss. No hug. He just left.

The older boy seemed a bit hurt as he helped carry Annie. Neither person said a word. Lavi kept his head down most of the time, only picking it up to ask, "Are we there yet?" Several times he had asked, several bruises on his cheeks, but that never stopped him from complaining.

* * *

Lenalee and Allen had reached the small village. This one was quite different from the previous, bustling with people and shops all down the streets. No sign of Akuma, yet. Several people came up to both teens, offering them some such nonsense or items of unimportance. Each time was the same answer, "Oh, no. We have no money." And the same smiles.

"It would be better if we split up, Lenalee-san."

"What about Timcanpy?"

* * *

Lavi groaned, popping his back. They settled under a tree, waiting for the team of finders to arrive. Kenny held Annie on his back, blushing as her breath hit his neck. "They should arrive in several minutes."

Bookman glanced up towards the sky; a storm was coming. Cold winds swooped across the grass.

Lavi felt a sharp pain at the top of his head. "Ah. ." A yellow ball curled up in the boy's red hair, clinging to it in the heavy winds. "That's not good."

* * *

"Tim's . . not with me." Allen tensed, "Without him, we'll never find my master." He sulked, drooping his head as they walked.

"Oh, cheer up, Allen." Lenalee pulled him up. "Sooner, or later, he'll come out of hiding."

Allen mumbled under his breath as he pulled the old drawing he made of his master from his pocket. He handed Lenalee a copy, "We might as well start searching." And they split up.

Several hours passed, the sun was going down the horizon. No sign, but several leads. He held Lenalee's bags as she arranged the hotel. His mind wandered as the girl led him up the stairs, listening to her talk and talk and talk.

"Allen, are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yes!" He shied away, sitting in a chair, placing her bags down.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"He's not here, not anymore. The people I spoke to said he left a couple of days ago."

"From what I've heard, he seems to be heading back to the Order." Lenalee made a face, seeming confused. "I suppose it's time to head back to the Order first thing in the morning." Allen nodded in agreement, leaning back in the chair.

* * *

Lavi sighed, sitting by himself in the train car. Annie, Kenny, and Bookman sat in the next car over. He held Timcanpy by the tail, laughing to himself. Tim latched himself onto Lavi's thumb, biting down hard. "Ow!"

Bookman leaned back, asleep, Kenny watching carefully over Annie. A little black golem fluttered around his head. Another boring train ride back to the Order.

The red head collapsed into his seat, nursing the bite wound. The yellow ball sat on the seat across from Lavi's. It seemed almost like a staring contest. Lavi made a face. "How am I supposed to win against something with no eyes?!" 

* * *

Yaay. And update. XP

Sorry guys, been moving lately, and my grampa passed away recently, so I haven't had the time.

Well, new chapter now, enjoy. :


	7. Slow Decay

Timcanpy's wings fluttered about as Lavi's hands closed around him. Lavi waited for the golem to be still. "What's so special about you anyway?" He shook the little being a bit more, finally letting go. "You're so stupid, Allen . ." Tears spilled down his rosy cheeks, Tim seeking refuge in his hair.

* * *

Allen awoke with a jolt, falling out of his chair. The lights were on and two suit cases sat on the bed. "Oh." Lenalee appeared from the bathroom. "Almost ready, Allen? From here, we're catching the train scheduled to meet up with the others." He nodded, pulling himself together, groggy.

Both boarded the train, sitting in the first class cabin. "What time are we supposed to meet up?" Allen asked with a yawn. Lenalee took that time to pause and count, "Around lunchtime." "Oh boy. ." She just _had_ to mention lunch. His stomach growled although his mind was somewhere else.

* * *

Timcanpy nipped at Lavi's red cheeks. He had fallen asleep on the floor, in between the seats. The train began to stop. Lavi opened his eyes, peeking out of the cabin door. He hadn't realized how small the hallways were. Kenny waved to him from outside the train. "Come on, Lavi-san!"

'_They didn't even wake me up!'_ Lavi scowled, picking his stuff up, "Come, Tim." He hurried off the train, using the roof entrance to jump out. _'Maybe Kanda will care that I've come back.'_ At that moment, it felt like the whole world hated him-- that _his_ whole world hated him.

Both parties met at the final train. Three different cabins. One for Lenalee, to catch up on her sleep, Bookman and Kenny, to keep watch on Annie, in the middle cabin, and Lavi and Allen in the last.

"She seems to be doing better, Bookman, sir, thanks to you."

"She has a strong will." Bookman's panda eyes glanced towards the black velvet box laying next to Kenny. "Pay very close attention to that box, finder." Kenny nodded, intimidated by the old man, a little hostile because of the fact that he didn't call him by his name. The old panda scared him and, yet, brought him peace.

Annie blinked her eyes open, squirming slightly. "Where am I?"

"Hello, Miss Annie." Kenny smiled, sitting in a black, skin-tight tank top. He had previously placed his jacket on top of her.

"Oh, Kenny, did you enjoy dinner last night?"

"Ah. Annie . . That was three days ago."

"Was it?" Her mind floated around, face flushed. "I suppose. ." She lay her head back down.

"You should continue to rest, Annie." Bookman patted the child's head, talking in an assertive voice.

The girl snuggled against Kenny's jacket, skin pale but contained more color than before.

* * *

A silence crossed between the two boys, leaving Lavi to stare at Allen's back. Allen was nearly half asleep, Tim resting in his coat hood. _'I should say something.'_ He drummed his fingers on the armrest, humming under his breath. He mumbled quietly, barely audible, "Stupid . . Stupid. ."

Allen bit his lip, thinking of he right words to say to his elder. "Lavi. ." The words spilled accidently from his mouth.

Lavi's heart lifted for a moment, still staring into Allen's back. "Yes, 'beansprout'?"

Allen winced at the nickname, turning to his back so that his eyes were aerted to the ceiling. "Um. ." He struggled to form words, racking his brain with possible things to say to keep it from being awkward. But the silence went on. Minutes passed by. The white-haired boy closed his eyes once again. Lavi crept up to his side, lips inches from the other boy's cheek. Part of him wanted to. The other part was too embarrassed. "Allen . ." He whispered softly, as if to make sure he was asleep. "Allen." He said more firmly after no answer the first time.

He brushed his lips against Allen's, blushing lightly. He kissed him tenderly and felt Allen kiss back. A little deeper. Lavi flushed, moaning a bit as Allen's hand caressed his cheek. Lavi crawled on top of Allen, locking the door and closing the curtains. His breath caught in his throat as Allen's fingers slipped under the hem of Lavi's shirt, leaving him in shivers. "Your hands are so cold, Allen."

The youth smiled against Lavi's bare chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. The red head gasped, gripping the youth's shoulders, kneading his fingertips into his shoulderblades.

The train came to a slow stop, causing a rocking movement. Allen flushed, moaning lightly as Lavi leaned over, hair tickling Allen's chin. The red head's lips pressed to open skin on the boy's neck, making soft sucks and bites. Allen breathed softly into Lavi's ear, causing a shudder down his spine. The boy's cheek pushed against the other's, nibbling lightly at Lavi's earlobe. "Ah-h. . " Their lips touched- if only for a second- and moved on. Allen pressed his tongue to Lavi's neck, sucking deeply. His breath came in ragged gasps, feeling Allen's teeth graze against his skin. "Don't tease me, Allen . ." He felt the mark form on his skin, Allen's teeth gently brushing against his ear. The train came to a full halt. "Time to go."

Lavi lovingly pinched Allen's cheek, smiling playfully at the boy. They waited for the crowds of people to get off the train, and followed shortly after. The rest of their party waited for them in the lobby of the train station.

Allen turned a bit on his heel, watching a flash of red speed past his peripheral vision. But Lavi was in front of him.

* * *

Another update for you guys. 3!

Mm. Things are kind of going downhill, which, most likely, means more updates. [I like to write when I'm out of it. Heh.

Enjoy chapter 7!


	8. You Make Me Smile

Lavi skipped happily after spotting Kanda in the hallway, "Yuuchan!" A crash against the walls. Kanda grunted, pushing Lavi off, mumbling several insults. The teen's eyes glanced to Lavi's neck, spotting the bruise-like mark. He hesitated for a second, letting Lavi hug him as he was lost in thought.

"Get off." A scowl crossed Kanda's face, his eyes glancing to Annie. "A new exorcist?" He dusted his freshly washed and pressed coat off, muttering to himself again.

"Ah, yes, Yuu-san." Kenny shifted, suddenly realizing how long he had gone without food. "We're to report to Komui immediately."

Kanda shot Kenny a dirty look, astonished that a finder would call him by his first name. He gave a dismissive nod as he continued on his newest mission. Lavi tightened his hold, "Noooo!" The dark-haired boy pulled the other to his feet. "I need to talk to you when I get back." He pushed Lavi back some, telling him, in body language, to get out of the way. Lavi moved some, glancing to the rest. "Lavi-san."

"Y-yes?" He licked his lips, shocked from Kanda's words.

"A little help with Annie? Please?"

He nodded, taking the girl in his arms. His green eyes shot around the hallway. Bookman and Lenalee had gone to tell Komui of their return. He paused: Something was missing.

"Wait-- Where's Allen?" He blinked, turning back to the closed gate.

* * *

Allen stood, hands at his thin hips. He could have sworn he saw someone else. His eyes carefully scanned the area around him, taking a chance, "Master Cross!"

He took two steps back, trying again. "Marian Cross!" He bit his lip, trying to decide. Either he could let it go and go inside, or search for the man who made his life a near living hell.

A whisper from behind, and he turned sharply on his foot. "Ah!-- Ha..?" But no one was to be seen. "I guess . . Lenalee was wrong . .?" He decided to wander for a while longer, just in case, sulking that the search may still be on.

General Cross poked his head out from behind a surrounding of trees. "That was too close."

* * *

"Allen! Why are you still out here?" Lavi grasped the boy's arm, pulling his attention to him. Allen hadn't realized it, but he had gone far from the Order. "I uh . . Thought I saw someone." He shrugged Lavi's hand off somewhat, smiling.

"Annie's under Komui's watch now." He bit his lower lip.

"So are we back to just lazing around?" Allen tried to make a joke.

Lavi stayed quiet; he hadn't really heard Allen, more worried about what Kanda was going to tell him. He felt warm skin graze his, but still hadn't woken from his trance. '_Since when did Yuu care . .?_'

Allen noticed Lavi's unease, watching his eyes drift away to the sky. He couldn't help but open his mouth. "Lavi."

"I guess." He answered without thinking, pretending that what had happened in the last few days hadn't happened at all. Leaving Allen behind, he moved back to the Order. "I suppose Komui will want that report." His plan was to follow Kanda on his mission. Previously, upon dropping Annie off, he had asked about it. Komui, unthinking, told him where Kanda was heading and for what reason. But before heading out, he might take a nap . .

* * *

He hadn't even felt his head hit the fluffed pillows, or the warmth of the blankets as he pulled them over his body, nor had he heard himself begin to snore. His chest rose up and down, blue-gray eyes following the rhythmic pattern of his breathing, watching him. A hand stretched out to caress his cheek, thumb-tips grazing across tender lips. Words were mumbled as the door closed, leaving Lavi to dream.

"Allen! What are you doing in Lavi's room?"

"I uh-- accidentally dropped a pair of my clothes in with his, and the door was open, so I thought I might ask . . Him if he could check. But he's asleep, so-o . ."

"Hm. Troublesome. Komui told me I was to accompany him along with Kanda. Brother seemed puzzled."

"Oh."

Allen pursed his lips, "Good luck with that then." He hesitated, then began to leave.

Lenalee knocked on Lavi's door, causing him to wake only slightly. "Lavi-san! Not you, too!" She referred to a few days ago, when Allen slept in late. Lavi rolled out of bed, his face meeting tiled ground. Lenalee bent to help him up, dusting his pajamas off. "Already?" His words were slurred, eyes half open. Lenalee shook him awake, "Yes! If we are to catch up with Kanda!"

He was now awake and ready to go, chewing on a slice of bread. "Why did you request to go along?" Lenalee asked as she watched him eat.

"I didn't request," He snorted into his cup of juice, smiling. "I simpl asked where Kanda was heading. Didn't think he'd send you." He shrugged tossing the disposable plate and cup into the trash.

* * *

Annie walked down the halls, lost, bandages on her hands. She was given a spare outfit of Lenalee's to wear, nothing but socks on her feet. The pads of her feet caused her to slide across the clean floor, holding onto the railing as she went down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of Allen as he went across the cafeteria. "Sir Allen!" Her voice was raspy, caught in between gasps as she was still physically tired. She called out again, slipping down the last stair. "Ah!-llen!" The boy glanced from side to side, blinking. He watched the figure pull herself up. "Annie!" He rushed over to help her. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be walking around?"

"I guess not, but Komui said that I had to get some exercise." She gave a laugh, holding onto Allen rather tightly. Her palm wounds reopened, leaving small dots of blood on his plain white shirt.

"Let's go lay you down, Annie." Allen led her back to Komui's office.


	9. Beautiful Disaster

It was worse than either of them could have imagined. They were all trapped, cornered, by three level-three akuma. Their horrible laughter could be heard in the shadows.

There was a gash above Kanda's eye that just wouldn't stop bleeding, Lenalee lay in hiding across from them. Lavi was the least damaged. His arms were cut in several places, his ankle swelling up. "We can't last much longer..."

All three Akuma lingered in the air. One was wounded, the others were perfect.

Lavi began to doubt himself and he continued to look at Kanda. "I-"

"What's your new-found obsession with the 'beansprout'?"

His sudden question scared him. When did Yuu start to care? He shook his head, unable to answer. His insides felt like they were torn up.

"What is that?" With the hilt of Mugen, he pointed at the bruise on Lavi's tender, pale neck. Was that jealousy? Or was it concern?

"What have you been doing?"

His constant questioning was getting to him and he could hardly take it anymore.

A white figure waved from over at Lenalee. It was the finder, but a different one. Kenny seemed to be behind him. Allen bounded in. "There you are!"

Kanda's hard eyes glared at Allen from underneath his bangs. Why was he here? They didn't need his help.

With a horrifying screech, the wounded Akuma fell from the sky. His brethren stood like shadows on the moon. They lurked as if they were watching, calculating their next move. Who knew what would happen next. The next few minutes were filled with silence, tension, and impatience. Lavi's hand sneakily held Allen's, but his eyes remained glued to Kanda who faced the immobile shadows. They all had the same bad feeling in their guts, that one of them wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

The two akuma grinned at each other, chuckling like little children to one another.

"Look, brother! They're afraid!"

"Yesss, sissster... Perhapsss we ssshould take their fearsss away." The stronger of the two spoke with a sickly hiss. There were two pairs of glowing red eyes staring the teens down.

Lenalee had been taken away to safety. It was up to them.

The weaker of the two came down at frightening speeds, aiming for Lavi. He was the most vulnerable for he had wasted more than half of his energy on the first Akuma. "Hii-hii-hii!" The laugh sent shivers down Lavi's spine as he realized more and more of what was happening. He was frozen.

Kanda stood with what seemed like his last bit of energy and deflected the akuma's oncoming dive. He engaged in one-on-one combat with it, Mugen held up in his firm grip. The light of the moon bounced off the blade, blinding the akuma, giving Kanda his chance to attack. With a few correctly placed slices, the second Akuma was brought down. He fell down to his knees, panting heavily, his eye shut because of all the blood coming out. He felt like he could faint...

Lavi was still frozen, hand shaking. "That-"

Allen rushed to help Kanda, picking him up slowly.

The Akuma appeared suddenly, sending Allen back several yards with just one punch. It seemed to be horribly angry. "You-! You!" It's hisses grew steadily louder. It centered it's attack around Kanda, batting him around like a cat would with a ball of yarn. Allen slowly circled around the Akuma, formulating a plan in his head. Lavi had pulled back into reality, staring at the ongoing fight. He could feel the soggy patch of dirt he was sitting in because of his and Kanda's blood. Too much blood had been lost. His vision faded, but he still had strength. He held himself up with the help of his hammer.

"Let'sss see how you likesss it when your family isss taken away..!" The akuma's claws dug deep into Kanda's skin. He barely had the energy to defend himself.

Allen's blood began to burn as pictures of Mana popped into his head. The akuma was starting to get to him. The akuma dropped Kanda's nearly lifeless body to the ground, focusing its attack on the stronger of the pack: Allen.

Lavi hobbled over to Kanda's body, lugging it over to Lenalee's, a hand wandering over the mark on his neck, lips pursed. He wondered what was going on in Yuu's head, eyes slowly shifting from the dark haired man's face to the boy currently fighting the akuma.

Allen defended the best he could, the akuma striking swiftly, repeatedly, not letting up for even a moment. Even a second's pause could give the akuma the upper hand, and unfortunately, Allen's attention slipped to the three injured comrades. The akuma grabbed Allen's wrist and flung him high into the air, jumping up after him, delivering a quick punch to the boy's gut. He tasted bile in his mouth, struggling for breath, crashing down to the ground. He leaned up on his good arm, wincing, feeling the bruise pop on his skin.

Would they be able to make it out of this alive?


End file.
